Saikou no Atarashi Tousan
by AkaShirou
Summary: Berbekal selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat yang sang ayah berikan, Kuroko Tetsuya memulai hidupnya dikota Tokyo bersama 'ayah' barunya. Meski sang 'ayah' baik, Tetsuya terlalu segan untuk meminta pertolongan. Bahkan pada teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun, namun, perlakuan lembut dari sang 'ayah' baru, Akashi Seishirou perlahan membuat hatinya luluh. A Vampfict.
1. Chapter 1

_Berbekal selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat yang sang ayah berikan,_ _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya memulai hidupnya dikota Tokyo bersama 'ayah' barunya._

 _Meski sang 'ayah' baik,_ _Tetsuya terlalu segan untuk meminta pertolongan. Bahkan pada teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun, namun, perlakuan lembut dari sang 'ayah' baru,_ _Akashi_ _Seishirou perlahan membuat hatinya luluh._

 _._

AkaShiro present

 **Saikou no Atarashi Tousan**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Just a Family Fanfiction_ _by AkaShirou_

 _._

 _._

 _Teiko!AU/Drama/ Family_

 _1/_ _?_

 _._

 _ **Warning :**_ _Dont like Dont read, maybe OOC._

 _._

 _Oreshi!Seijurou, Bokushi!Seishirou, Vampire!Seishirou  
_

.

 **Hope You Like It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter I : The Beginning

 _Tetsuya's POV_

.

.

Namaku Tetsuya Kuroko, saat ini berumur 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMP. Aku tinggal bersama seorang ayah yang sangat muda, ia bernama Seishirou, adik angkat ayah kandungku. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa bersama dengan Seishirou-otousan saat ini? Jawabannya mudah saja, ayah membuangku dan kakakku pergi untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Ah, ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian 3 bulan lalu dimana itu adalah hari pertamaku bertemu dengan ayah.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Aku berdiri di depan sebuah apartement dengan alamat yang sesuai dengan kertas yang ku bawa. Aku mendapatkan alamat itu dari ayah kandungku yang memutuskan untuk pergi dan menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita setelah sekian lama meninggalkanku._

 _Yang terlintas pertama kali di kepalaku adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang kumal dengan jenggot dan kumis yang panjang. Aku menelan ludah, berharap semoga saja aku selamat dan tidak di macam-macami oleh pamanku ini._

 _Ting tong ting tong_

 _Kutekan bel apartemennya, berharap cemas. Ah- terlalu banyak pikiran buruk yang menyeruak kedalam pikiranku. Ditengah pikiranku yang sibuk sendiri menerka apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, sosok seorang laki-laki muda yang kuperkirakan umurnya masih belasan tahun keluar dengan tampang kusut berantakan._

 _"Siapa?" Tanyanya masih dengan tampang yang kusut dan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur._

 _"Siapa?" Ulangnya. Aku terkesiap._

 _"Kuroko… Tetsuya Kuroko. A-aku mencari seseorang bernama Seishirou-san. Apa dia tinggal disini?" Tanyaku reflex, orang itu menatapku bingung._

 _"Huh? Ya, aku Seishirou. Ada perlu apa?" Dan lagi, aku terperangah dibuatnya._

 _Maksudku, mana mungkin paman yang disebutkan ayahku yang brengsek ini adalah seorang… pemuda yang berwajah Shota? Meski, kuakui kalau ia sedikit berantakan, mungkin wajar saja karena hari ini hari minggu, ia berniat menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bermalas-malasan seperti tipikal cowok gamer lainnya diluar sana._

 _"Oh! Aku baru ingat, kau anaknya Satoshi-niisan, 'kan?" tanyanya. Bolehkah aku tercengang sekarang? Tadi, dia baru saja menyebut ayah dengan embel-embel 'niisan'! "maaf maaf aku menyambutmu dengan sambutan yang kurang sopan. Silakan masuk dan duduklah. Akan kubuatkan minuman." Lanjutnya, ia bergegas masuk dan aku mengekor di belakangnya._

 _Untuk ukuran seorang remaja yang tinggal sendiri, rumahnya terbilang cukup rapi. Aku melihat ada laptop yang menyala di meja ruang tengah, dan mungkin segelas kopi. Kertas bertumpuk di sisi lain meja dengan pena yang tergeletak tidak berdaya diatasnya. Apa pemuda bernama Seishirou-san tadi sudah bekerja? Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pekerja._

 _Aku menyamankan dudukku di atas sofa empuk, tak lama menunggu, ia sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh di atasnya juga sepiring kue cemilan. Kue Vanilla kesukaanku!._

 _"yah, maaf lama… surat dari niisan baru saja tiba 2 hari lalu, dan aku jadi kelupaan karena skripsiku" ia berkilah sambil menyengir layaknya bocah._

 _"hai' daijoubu desu." Sahutku singkat. 'Huh? Skripsi' batinku sedikit bingung dengan ucapan terakhirnya._

 _"a-ah oke, jadi kita belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Seishirou, kau sudah tahu bukan? Umurku sekarang 22 tahun, mahasiswa semester akhir yang.. yah, kau lihat sendiri.." ia menunjuk tumpukan kertas diatas meja ruanng tengah dengan tatapan seolah 'kau-lihat-sendiri'._

 _Pats_

 _Dan laptop diatas meja mendadak mati membuat pemuda dihadapanku langsung berlari sprint sambil berteriak histeris sembari meneriakkan kata-kata; "FILE-FILEKU BELUM KU SAVE!"_

 _Ok, aku mulai gagal paham dengan situasi disini._

 _Sementara Seishiro-san masih meratapi laptopnya yang mendadak mati, aku memutuskan untuk memungut buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, sejujurnya aku sedikit terganggu dengan keadaan ini._

 _"Teories of Money Banking?" ejaku pada sebuah judul buku yang baru saja kupungut. Aku menolehkan kepala kearah Akashi-san yang terkapar lemas didepan sang laptop, "Ano….. Seishiro-san mahasiswa ekonomi?" tanyaku._

 _"Ah, ya, aku mahasiswa ekonomi… lebih tepatnya jurusan Akuntansi." Dengan senyuman putus asa yang mengembang di parasnya. "Ah- iya, tadi siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan datar._

 _Sudah berapa kali orang dihadapanku membuatku terkejut? Umurnya sangat tidak sinkron dengan parasnya yang terlalu muda. "Tetsuya… Kuroko… 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMP di Teiko Chuugakou… sebenarnya, aku baru saja mendaftar dan di terima disana. Salam kenal… err Seishiro-san…" ujarku ragu._

 _"karena mulai hari ini aku akan jadi walimu, bagaimana kalau kau mulai memanggilku dengan suffix 'niisan' atau 'paman' atau apalah. Kau punya ide untuk itu?" katanya terlihat bingung._

 _"ayah?"_

 _"hmm… " ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "baiklah, mulai hari ini panggil aku ayah."_

 _Aku tersenyum senang, iapun ikut tersenyum._

 _"iya, Ayah!"_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Tetsuya? Kenapa melamun? Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah." Ayah berseru dari ruangan depan. Ah, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah.

"iya ayah, sebentar." Sahutku dengan roti yang kuselipkan diantara bibirku. Satu tanganku sibuk membenarkan tali sepatu, sementara yang lainnya memegang kotak susu. Sementara ayah yang kesal melihatku belum selesai dengan grasak-grusuk pakaianku, langsung menghampiri dan membantuku merapikan pakaian yang kugunakan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, kami masuk kedalam mobil milik ayah dan langsung pergi ke sekolahku, sementara ayah akan langsung menemui tercintanya dosen mata kuliah akuntansi yang sudah disumpah serapahi dan dijanjikan sepasang kaos kaki bau yang belum di cuci selama seminggu untuk dilemparkan ke wajahnya yang keriputan bin amit-amit. Sepertinya ayah dendam kesumat pada dosennya satu itu.

Mobil terparkir di depan gerbang Teiko Chuugakou yang dipenuhi oleh guguran pohon Sakura. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman baruku, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di sekolah ini? Aku hanya berharap tidak ada masalah seperti yang terjadi di sekolahku yang dulu hanya karena aku anak orang miskin.

Aku melangkah keluar mobil, sementara ayah tampak mengawasi sekitar dari balik kemudi. Tatapannya beralih padaku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ayah, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hai', Hai'… hati-hati, Tetsuya! Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon ayah, oke?"

Aku mengangguk paham. "Hai', ittekimasu." Sembari melambai dan berlari memasuki halaman sekolah. Samar, aku mendengar deru mobil ayahku meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

* * *

Aku terkulai lemas di mejaku, upacara penerimaan tadi benar-benar membuatku lelah. Bayangkan saja, kau harus berdiri selama satu jam penuh sambil mendengarkan pidato panjang kali lebar yang disampaikan kepala sekolah yang bahkan tidak aku ingat siapa namanya.

Aku menatap sekitarku, memperhatikan siswa-siswi berpenampilan elit yang akan menemaniku selama setahun kedepan. Kudengar tiga orang gadis tengah membicarakan liburan mereka yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kata 'Eropa, Kapal Pesiar, dan Oleh-oleh berupa perhiasan cantik atau parfum mahal'. Mendengarnya entah kenapa membuatku kesal dan iritasi. Tidak bisakah mereka tidak membicarakan hal bodoh seperti itu?

Lagi, aku mendengar suara grasak-grusuk mengenai salah satu murid popular yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dari tes masuk yang luar biasa sulit kemarin. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya namun berita soalnya sudah tersebar jauh sampai ke kalangan senpai-senpai kelas dua dan tiga.

Okay, bukan berarti aku tertarik dengannya. Hanya saja sudah terlalu banyak siswa-siswi yang membicarakan tentangnya saat upacara tadi.

"Nee, nee… bukankah dia Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi…? Maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou-kun yang kemarin mendapatkan nilai tertinggi itu?"

"Memangnya ada Akashi Seijuurou lagi yang satu angkatan dengan kita?"

Mendengar nama Seijuurou –yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar ditelingaku- disebut-sebut, membuatku sedikit penasaran dengan sosoknya. Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku kearah sesosok laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki kelas bersama dua temannya.

'Deg!'

Aku terdiam begitu bola mataku menangkap sosok yang dibicarakan itu. Tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih, surai merah yang membingkai wajah tampannya, serta pembawaannya yang cool membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Akashi-kun?!" Teriakku reflek sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

Cowok itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, detik berikutnya kulihat raut terkejut tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kuroko?" Balasnya tidak kalah terkejut dariku. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. "Kau Kuroko, 'kan? Maksudku, benar-benar Tetsuya Kuroko, 'kan?"

"Memangnya Kuroko Tetsuya yang mana lagi yang kau kenal?" Ucapku pura-pura kesal.

"Ah- maaf aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu disini." Balasnya sambil tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi disini." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang dengan kehadiran Seijuurou sebagai teman sekelasku sekarang, aku jadi merasa tidak sendirian disini.

 **To Be Continued**

a/n : cerita ini di publish ulang karena mengalami banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatannya, sebenarnya ff ini adalah ff terapan dari cerita berjudul sama yang masih bersarang di laptop. semoga kalian puas dengan perubahan cerita ini.

 **AkaShirou**


	2. Chapter 2

_Berbekal selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat yang sang ayah berikan,_ _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ _memulai hidupnya dikota Tokyo bersama 'ayah' barunya._

 _Meski sang 'ayah' baik,_ _Tetsuya_ _terlalu segan untuk meminta pertolongan. Bahkan pada teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun, namun, perlakuan lembut dari sang 'ayah' baru,_ _Akashi_ _Seishirou_ _perlahan membuat hatinya luluh._

 _._

AkaShiro present

 **Saikou no Atarashi Tousan**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Just a Family Fanfiction_ _by AkaShirou_

 _._

 _._

 _Teiko!AU/Drama/ Family_

 _2_ _/_ _?_

 _._

 _ **Warning :**_ _Dont like Dont read, maybe OOC._

 _._

 _Oreshi!Seijurou, Bokushi!Seishirou, Vampire!Seishirou  
_

.

 **Hope You Like It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter II : Plot Twist

 _Seishirou's POV_

Pip pip pip

Suara berisik mengusik tidurku, perlahan kubuka mataku dan cahaya samar matahari mulai meneruak masuk dengan kurang ajarnya ke dalam mataku. Aku menggeram kesal dan menyambar alarm di meja nakasku lalu melemparnya dengan kesal ke pojok ruangan sampai tak berwujud, terlihat pula sedikit retakan di tembok, ah aku terlalu kuat melemparnya. Kurasa nanti aku harus membeli jam weker baru.

Kutarik selimutku untuk melanjutkan tidurku, aku kekurangan tidur beberapa hari ini.

' _Seishirou-kun, apa yang- kenapa ada darah disini?!'_

 _Deg!_

Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Kualihkan pandanganku kesekitarku sebelum akhirnya aku terdiam cukup lama. Mimpi sialan! Geramku sambil menyibak selimut yang kugunakan.

Kakiku melangkah kedalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit menghentak kesal. Kubasuh wajahku dengan sedikit emosi lalu menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin. Terlihatlah sosok pemuda dengan penampilan dan wajah yang kusut tak karuan. 'Geez… apa skripsi bisa membuat penampilan dan otak seseorang menjadi rusak seperti ini?', Gerutuku dalam hati.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah kantung darah dari dalam kulkas. Setelah menggunting ujungnya, aku hanya perlu menuangkannya kedalam gelas dan menikmati sarapanku di depan kumpulan berkas setan bahan skripsi yang beberapa hari ini menggangguku. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan sudah beberapa malam aku kekurangan waktu tidur lantaran terus diganggu oleh mimpi buruk sialan.

Baru saja aku akan berkutat lagi dengan skripsi laknatku, tanganku meraba sebuah amplop yang terselip diantara berkas-berkasku.

"Huh? Surat?" Gumanku sambil mengambil amplop itu.

Kubalik amplop lusuh yang kurasa awalnya berwarna putih itu, setelah melihat nama Kuroko Satoshi di sudut kirinya aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Mungkin Satoshi-nii mau meminta bantuan atau meminjam uang lagi. Kalau meminjam uang lagi kupastikan aku akan mengadu pada ibu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku membuka amplop surat itu.

 _Untuk adikku Seishirou,_

 _Hai, apa kabarmu adikku? Kau sehat kan disana? Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kudengar kau sudah mau lulus ya?..._

Huh kalau ada butuhnya saja baru bertanya, dasar. Lagipula lulus rasanya masih jauh dari jangkauan…

 _Sebenarnya begini, Seishirou. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan meminta bantuan yang berhubungan dengan uang lagi._

Okay, aku sangsi dengan pernyataan ini.

 _Begini… yah, kau tahu aku sendiri sekarang sedang kesulitan ekonomi sementara dia sedang bersekolah sekarang, jujur saja aku tidak sanggup membiayainya sekarang. Kau pasti tidak tega melihat keponakanmu putus sekolah, 'kan? Jadi, Aku ingin kau menjaga anakku yang dua hari lagi akan sampai di tempatmu._

 _Tenang saja,_ _Tetsuya_ _anak yang pintar dan mandiri kok. Dia pasti bisa membantumu juga. Dan juga_ _Tetsuya_ _berhasil di terima di Teiko lho, kau tahu kan sekolah elit yang-_

BREEK!

Aku menatap datar robekan kertas surat di kedua tanganku sebelum membakar kertas laknat itu cepat-cepat. Enak saja, aku sedang pusing skripsi sekarang disuruh menjaga anakmu! Memangnya dia pikir aku baby sitter?!

Aaargh moodku benar-benar hancur! Terkutuklah skripsi! Satoshi-niisan! Dan terkutuklah—Kucing sialan jangan duduki berkas-berkasku!

Setelah kerusuhan tempo hari, akhirnya aku bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Jangan berpikiran aku mati hanya karena tubuhku tidak bernapas, oke? Aku hanya tidur.

Perlahan mataku terpejam untuk menyapa alam mimpiku, ah inilah waktu yang tepat untuk—

Ting Tong!

The Fu*k! kali ini apa lagi?!

Oke abaikan Seishirou, abaikan.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Bantal! Mana bantal? Tanganku meraba-raba mencari benda empuk teman tidurku itu. Setelah benda itu kudapatkan dan baru saja aku berencana menutup telingaku sampai—

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

YOU GOT ME, JERK! Kalau tidak penting, kupastikan tamu sialan itu akan kubuat kering saat itu juga!

Ting tong!

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK! I'LL GO THERE ALREADY!" Teriakku frustasi seraya melempar bantal dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Pintu kubuka pintu sambil sedikit menggerutu. Baru saja aku ingin mendamprat makhluk sialan yang mengganggu tidurku, namun urung karena melihat sosok anak kecil yang berdiri takut-takut di depan pintu rumahku. 'Anak nyasar?.' Batinku

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

Kulihat dia masih terbengong-bengong menatapku, ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Atau aku terlihat terlalu kacau?. Bingungku.

"Siapa?" Ulangku.

"Tetsuya… Kuroko Tetsuya. A-aku mencari seseorang bernama Seishirou-san. Apa dia tinggal disini?"

Kuroko? Siapa? Sepertinya aku cukup familiar dengan nama itu.

"Huh? Ya, aku Seishirou . Ada perlu apa?" Jawabku.

Kulihat dia masih terbengong menatapku. Apa aku terlihat seaneh itu di matanya? Dasar anak kurang ajar. Baru saja aku ingin menegurnya, tiba-tiba terlintas surat dari Satoshi-niisan beberapa hari lalu.

"Oh! Aku baru ingat, kau anaknya Satoshi-niisan, 'kan?" Celetukku, "maaf maaf aku menyambutmu dengan sambutan yang kurang sopan. Silakan masuk dan duduklah. Akan kubuatkan minuman." Lanjutku sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berjalan masuk. Kulirik dia yang mengangguk dan mengekoriku.

Setelah kupastikan pemuda bertubuh kecil itu duduk di sofa, aku bergegas ke dapur untuk mencari camilan dan membuatkan teh untuknya. Ah, semoga aku masih menyimpan makanan manusia disini.

Sembari grasak-grusuk membuatkan minuman untuknya, mataku mengkap kantung kertas yang tergeletak di sebelah kompor. Penasaran, aku mengambil kantung itu dan membukanya.

Thanks god! Seruku dalam hati saat melihat setoples kue keju didalam kantong itu. Seingatku itu pemberian teman satu kampusku kemarin, Amamiya-san. Langsung saja aku mengambil kue itu dan menaruhnya diatas nampan bersama dengan cangkir berisi teh dan gula. Jangan tanya kenapa aku memiliki makanan manusia, tentu saja karena takut kalau-kalau ada manusia yang bertamu ke rumahku.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa nampan itu dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Yah, maaf lama… surat dari _niisan_ baru saja tiba 2 hari lalu, dan aku jadi kelupaan karena skripsiku" Kilahku sambil melayangkan cengiran kearahnya _._

"Hai' daijoubu desu." Sahutnya singkat.

"A-ah oke, jadi kita belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Seishirou , kau sudah tahu bukan? Umurku sekarang 22 tahun, mahasiswa semester akhir yang.. yah, kau lihat sendiri.." aku menunjuk tumpukan kertas diatas meja ruanng tengah dengan tatapan seolah 'kau-lihat-sendiri'.

Pats

Aku terdiam beberapa detik saat melihat layar laptopku menghitam secara tiba-tiba. "FILE-FILEKU BELUM KU SAVE!" Seruku histeris seraya berlari sprint mendekat ke laptopku. Jariku mengutak-atik benda kesayangan yang telah menemaniku bermaso-ria bersama skripsi, berharap agar benda tipis situ masih bisa terselamatkan. Atau lebih tepatnya, skripsiku.

Wajahku pucat seketika ketika melihat sambungan charger laptop tergeletak nista di lantai tanpa terhubung dengan stop kontak. WHAT THE FU*K! ingin rasanya aku menggulingkan meja saat itu juga.

"Ano…..Seishirou -san mahasiswa ekonomi?" suara bocah itu menginterupsiku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan mendapati bocah itu yang tengah memegang salah satu buku sumberku.

"Ah, ya, aku mahasiswa ekonomi… lebih tepatnya jurusan Akuntansi." Sahutku dengan senyuman putus asa. "Ah- iya, tadi siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

Kulihat ia terdiam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan ? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"Kuroko… Tetsuya… 15 tahun, kelas 1 di Teiko Chuugako… sebenarnya, aku baru saja mendaftar dan di terima disana. Salam kenal… err Seishirou -san…" Ujarnya tampak ragu.

"Karena mulai hari ini aku akan jadi walimu, bagaimana kalau kau mulai memanggilku dengan suffix 'niisan' atau 'paman' atau apalah. Kau punya ide untuk itu?" Kataku. Kulihat ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ayah?"

"Hmm… " Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau menjadi ayah sementaranya, bukan ide yang buruk. "Baiklah, mulai hari ini panggil aku ayah."

Aku tersenyum selembut mungkin dan iapun ikut tersenyum.

"Iya, Ayah!"

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu, anakku –Tetsuya- kini sudah masuk ke Teiko Chuugako, almamaterku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan Tetsuya bertemu, tapi sekarang dia sudah masuk SMP, senang juga rasanya. Kutatap punggung Tetsuya yang bersemangat masuk ke area sekolah. Ah masa muda…

Ringingg Ringing

Ponseku berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, setelah kulihat nama si pemanggil, rasanya jantungku berhenti berde—okay abaikan aku memang tidak punya detak jantung. Maksudku, aku benar-benar ingin melayangkan sumpah serapah dan kutukan pada si pemanggil yang merupakan dosen pembimbingku. Aaargh!

Segera aku tancap gas meninggalkan sekolah itu menuju kampusku, Universitas Tokyo.

Baru saja aku selesai grasak grusuk dengan berkasku di mobil dan baru saja berencana untuk melakukan sprint ke ruang Rektor, sesosok makhluk tiba-tiba sudah menggelayuti punggungku bak lintah. Shit! Disaat seperti ini?!

"Seishirou-kun! Ohayou!" sapanya masih menggelayuti punggungku.

"Ah—ya, ya ohayou.." Jawabku malas kearah seorang wanita bersurai hitam sepunggung, Amamiya Natsumi, "Menyingkirlah, aku harus mengejar dosen pembimbingku." Ujarku kesal.

"Ehh, Hidoii yo, Seishirou-kun. Padahal aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kau pasti lupa sarapan karena sibuk kan?" Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kota bento kearahku. "Ayo ke kantin dulu kita makan disana, Seishirou-kun." Dasar hama! Dosenku bagaimana?! Baru saja aku akan menolak, tanganku ditarik olehnya, menghindari insiden lempar melempar manusia lebih baik aku menurut saja toh tidak sulit untukku untuk pergi ke ruang rector dalam waktu 1 detik.

Kantin cukup ramai seperti biasa padahal hari masih cukup pagi untuk para mahasiswa mejeng atau sekedar mengisi perut yang lupa diisi. Sudut kanan kantin yang kosong menjadi spot yang dipilih oleh Amamiya-san untuk makan, ia membuatkanku makanan dan yang pasti aku harus menguras isi perutku nanti.

"Nee, nee… Seishirou-kun, buka mulutmu… aaa~" Ia menyodorkan sumpit yang berisi kaarage. Mati-matian aku menahan mual ketika benda yang lebih cocok disebut 'Kayu Goreng' itu masuk kemulutku.

Cepatlah berakhir siksaanku ini... batinku nelangsa.

Terhitung empat suapan, mual mendera perutku. Segera kututup mulutku dan beranjak dari sana menuju toilet, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan Amamiya dan bento laknatnya. Aku ingin mengeluarkan makanan nista itu dari dalam perutku.

BRUK!

Saking terburu-burunya, aku bahkan sampai menabrak seorang wanita yang tampaknya juga baru keluar dari toilet.

Perawakannya yang mungil dengan surai pink sakura yang diigerai indah dengan pita kuning yang dijadikan bando. Baru saja aku ingin menegakkan tubuhku, pita kuning itu tersangkut di salah satu kancing bajuku. Kudengar ia mengaduh pelan, mendengar suaranya membuat irisku membulat sempurna. Aku mengenali suara ini-Tidak! Tepatnya aku tidak bisa melupakan suara ini. Segera ku dongakkan kepalaku dan ternyata benar saja, masa lalu memberiku karma secepat ini rupanya

Kulihat gadis itu berusaha melepaskan pita kuningnya yang tersangkut, tanganku terulur untuk membantu melepaskan pita kuning itu. Pandangan kami saling bertemu, ia terlihat kaget dengan kehadiranku, kulihat ia menarik jarak antara kami, membiarkan pita kuning itu tetap berada di tanganku.

"M-maaf… aku tidak sengaja." Lalu, pergi menjauh dariku. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam pita itu erat di tanganku.

Kurasakan tenggorokanku yang tadinya siap mengeluarkan makanan nista karya Amamiya berubah menjadi sangat kering.

"Satsuki…" Gumanku.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

a/n : doumo minna, akashiro desu. maaf baru menyapa di chapter 2 karena kemarin lupa menulis a/n dan lupa menulis tulisan 'bersambung.' aku senang jika kalian menyukai tulisanku yang kurang jelas ini, maaf aku juga newbie di fandom ini.

salam kenal semuanya, terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku.

dan terima kasih sudah mengkritik ff yang abal bin absurd ini.

 **AkaShirou**

 **see you in next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

_Berbekal selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat yang sang ayah berikan, Kuroko Tetsuya memulai hidupnya dikota Tokyo bersama 'ayah' barunya._

 _Meski sang 'ayah' baik, Tetsuya terlalu segan untuk meminta pertolongan. Bahkan pada teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun, namun, perlakuan lembut dari sang 'ayah' baru, Akashi Seishirou perlahan membuat hatinya luluh._

 _._

AkaShiro present

 **Saikou no Atarashi Tousan**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Just a Family Fanfiction by AkaShirou_

 _._

 _._

 _Teiko!AU/Drama/ Family_

 _1/?_

 _._

 ** _Warning :_** _Dont like Dont read, maybe OOC._

 _._

 _Oreshi!Seijurou, Bokushi!Seishirou, Vampire!Seishirou, Male Version of Momoi!Natsuki_

.

 **Hope You Like It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter III : Meets Up

 _Satsuki's_ _POV_

Harum serbuk kopi yang dijerang air bersuhu tinggi yang tercium dari arah dapur membuatku melengkungkan senyum. Sedikit berjingkat bak pencuri, aku memasuki area yang seharusnya tidak aku masuki saat ini.

"Masuk selangkah lagi, aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu lagi, Anee-ue."

Aku mendecih pelan mendengar peringatan dari sosok adikku yang tengah berkutat dimeja dapur. "Mou….. Aku cuma ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibuat adik kesayanganku. Apa tidak boleh?" tanyaku seraya menyenderkan badan diambang pintu dapur. Batas aman yang diberikan adikku –Momoi Natsuki- di dapur.

Sosok pemuda bersurai Baby pink dengan paras nyaris mirip denganku –Well… kami anak kembar ngomong-ngomong- berbalik kearahku dengan dua buah cangkir berisi liquid hitam yang mengepulkan asap. "Oh ya? Terakhir kuingat saat anee-ue bilang seperti itu, omurice buatanku berubah rasa jadi tak karuan." Seloroh Natsuki seraya meletakkan dua cangkir kopi diatas meja makan.

Aku memajukan bibir bawahku, "Itu sudah lama sekali Nat-chan. Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi." Balasku sedikit kesal, "Lagipula aku sudah bisa masak sekarang." Lanjutku sambil melangkahkan kaki kearah meja makan dan mendudukkan diri.

"Biarpun masakanmu tidak bisa seenak masakanku." Celetukan dan seyuman menyebalkan dari Natsuki cukup untuk membuatku ingin melemparkan sendok makan kewajahnya. Aissssh…. Kenapa aku harus mempunyai adik –kembaran- seperti dia sih? Biarpun dia manis, kalau sifat menyebalkannya sedang kumat, rasanya aku ingin sekali membuangnya kelaut.

'Drap! Drap! Drap!'

Suara gradak-gruduk dari lantai atas membuatku dan Natsuki saling melayangkan lirikan.

"Aaaa… Anee-ue! Anii-ue! Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku?"

Sesosok pemuda yang jauh lebih muda dari kami muncul dengan penampilan tak karuan. Dasi yang belum terpasang, kemeja yang belum dimasukkan, juga rambut yang…oke, masih acak-acakan.

"Kami sudah membangunkanmu." Sahutku dan Daiki berbarengan. Kulihat ia –Momoi Daiki, adik laki-laki kami- pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram yang kentara. Aku nyaris saja tertawa mendengar gumaman pundungnya.

"Dari pada kau pundung tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kau cepat sarapan kalau tidak ingin kami tinggal." Celetukan Natsuki diantara seruputan kopinya membuatku tersenyum. Adik laki-laki ku yang terpaut empat menit dariku itu memang bermulut pedas, biarpun sebenarnya ia sosok yang sangat perhatian.

Kulihat Shouta, adik laki-laki yang berbeda delapan tahun dariku dan NAtsuki langsung saja melesat kemeja makan dan melahap sepiring nasi goreng yang dibuat Natsuki dengan beringas. Sementara Daiki menghabiskan sarapannya, aku berinisiatif merapikan seragamnya. Akan sangat tidak elit kalau adik kesayanganku berpenampilan tidak rapi kesekolahnya.

"Ah ya, anee-ue. Kau sudah menghubungi dosen pembingbingmu untuk memastikan dia ada dikampuskan?" Pertanyaan dari Natsuki membuatku menoleh, "Tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah menghubunginya dua kali pagi ini." Sahutku. Kulihat Natsuki mengangguk puas sebelum menyesap habis kopinya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, taruh semuanya di wastuffel. Biar pulang nanti aku yang cuci." Cetus Natsuki seraya menyambar jaket dan berjalan keluar dapur. Aku tidak perlu bertanya kemana karena aku tau dia pasti ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil.

Yah, beginilah rutinitas kami setiap pagi.

.

.

.

"Ano saa, Anee-ue."

Panggilan Natsuki yang tiba-tiba membuat fokusku pada layar ponsel buyar. Sembari meneguk ludah, kutolehkan kepala ku kesamping kiri. Dan benar saja, tatapan tajam dari Natsuki serta aura kelam yang dikuarkannya langsung menyapaku.

"Ya-ya?" tanyaku pura-pura abai dengan raut kesal yang ditunjukkan kembaranku itu.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah saatnya kau bertemu dosen pembimbingmu?" Tanyanya dengan sudut mata memicing, "Etto…. Seharusnya sih… seperti itu….." Sahutku lirih sambil melirik kearah lain, menghindari tatapan memojokkan Natsuki.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sejak setengah jam yang lalu kita masih saja berdiri didepan ruang dosen huh?" Bunyi gemerutuk dari kaleng minuman yang diremukkan Natsuki cukup untuk membuatku ingin melesat pergi dari sana.

"Ah….. Gomen!" Ujarku sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku dihadapannya, "Sebenarnya saat dimobil tadi, dosenku mengirim sms dan berkata kalau jam temunya diubah jadi jam 2 siang nanti." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

'KREK'

Aku terdiam menatap kaleng minuman yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi tergeletak dilantai. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku meneguk ludah lagi. Takut-takut kulirik Natsuki…KAMI-SAMA! SEJAK KAPAN ADIKKU YANG MANIS BERUBAH JADI IBLIS SEPERTI INI?

"Anee-ue, kemarikan ponselmu." Ujar Natsuki sembari menjulurkan tangan yang langsung kubalas dengan gelengan cepat. "Kemarikan, Anee-ue. Biar ku damprat dosen tidak tau diri itu." Lanjutnya masih tetap menjulurkan tangannya yang kembali kubalas dengan gelengan. Kali ini sembari menjauhkan ponselku dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Kemarikan Anee-ue!"

Kulihat Natsuki memajukan badannya –nyaris menerjangku- dan mencoba menggapai ponsel ditangan kiriku yang sejak tadi kujauhkan. "Tidak mau!" pekikku masih bersikeras menyelamatkan ponsel berhargaku.

'Splash!'

"Ah-!"

Aku tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang disertai dengan bahuku yang basah. Sontak aku berbalik dan mendapati seseorang tengah meratapi pakaiannya yang sedikit basah. Sontak aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya. Ah- ceroboh sekali aku.

"Anee-ue, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lontaran Tanya dari Natsuki membuatku menoleh, "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kena tumpahan jus sedikit." Sahutku sambil tertawa garing, "Etto…. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar untuk membersihkan tumpahan jusnya. Kau tidak apa-apa kalau menunggu disini kan?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Natsuki, segera saja aku melesat ketoilet perempuan. Rasa lengket dari jus yang menumpahiku benar-benar tidak enak.

.

.

.

"Yosh… Setidaknya bekas tumpahan jusnya tidak terlalu kentara." Gumamku sembari memperhatikan bajuku yang sudah lumayan bersih dari tumpahan jus tadi. Beruntunglah tadi aku hanya ketumpahan jus saja. Kalau sampai kopi, mau tidak mau aku harus pulang untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah memastikan kalau penampilan dan dandananku rapi, aku segera bergegas keluar dari toilet. Bisa gawat kalau aku membuat Natsuki menunggu lama. Bisa-bisa aku didampratnya nanti.

Baru saja kaki ku berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari toilet, kesialan kembali menimpaku.

'BRUK!'

Lagi-lagi badanku menabrak seserang dengan keras. Aissssh….. Apa hari ini hari tabrakan sedunia? Sudah dua kali ini aku menabrak orang lain pagi ini. Sambil sedikit mengaduh –sungguh, tabrakan kali ini cukup keras buatku- aku mencoba menjauh dari badan si penabrak. Tapi sepertinya dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku kali ini. Baru saja aku ingin menarik diri, pita kuning yang kuikat disamping kiri kepalaku malah tersangkut dikancing baju si penabrak.

"A-aduh!" Lirihku saat kembali mencoba menarik dan melepaskan pitaku dari sangkutan kancing baju si penabrak.

Tangan pucat milik si penabrak terjulur dan mencoba membantu melepaskan pitaku yang tersangkut. Dalam sekali tarikan, pita dikepalaku terlepas dari sangkutan kancing bajunya.

"Ah, Terima ka-!" Ucapan terima kasihku tertahan ditenggorokan begitu pandangan kami bertemu. Secepat kilat aku menarik diri darinya, membiarkan pitaku tertahan ditangannya.

Seraut wajah yang sangat kukenali terpampang jelas didepanku. Wajah tampan dengan bola mata Heterochrome yang tajam namun tegas, rahang kokoh, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis yang dulu selalu melontarkan suara berat yang khas. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ingat dengan wajah itu. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa lupa dengannya, Seishirou.

Aku terdiam beberapa detik sebelum rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku. Rasa sesak yang akhir-akhir ini mulai kulupakan-atau susah payah kulupakan.

"M-maaf… aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku susah payah, masa bodoh dengan suaraku yang terdengar seperti orang tercekik. "A-aku permisi." Lanjutku sebelum melangkahkan kaki secepat yang kubisa dari tempat itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai ditempat Natsuki menunggu. Bola mata Pink Natsuki membelalak begitu mendapati sosokku. Entah raut wajah seperti apa yang kini aku tunjukkan, aku hanya merasa wajahku basah oleh sesuatu yang terus mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku hanya diam saat Natsuki melingkarkan lengannya dibadanku dan menncecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak aku dengarkan sama sekali.

Sungguh, aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa merasa sesesak ini. Atau kenapa mataku terus mengalirkan air mata seperti ini. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan gigir takdir yang entah kenapa kembali mempermainkanku dan mempertemukan kami sekarang. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiuned**

 **a/n : ok, maaf atas kesalahan yang AkaShiro lakukan beberapa hari lalu, sebagai gantinya Akashirou publish beserta dengan chapter 3 nya. Semoga kalian suka.**

 **AkaShirou**


End file.
